Bittersweet
by Freakazoid of Manga
Summary: Another li'l role play thingie I decided to put up on here. Rated T for violence, death, and a bit of swearing. Oh, and a little OOC-ness as well


Starscream (Conniving 18 Year Old Boy): Grumbling about the reason behind him having to do this duty, the second in command scowled as though rotten eggs coated in dog shit were laid right beneath his nose. In his arms was a badly mangled Optimus Prime, though he detested holding such a creature and shifted every so often to balance his weight evenly. Removing his arms from beneath the Prime's spine and legs, he kicked him in the ribcage so that the injured boy went flying and into a tree with a sickeningly terrible cracking sound. Starscream sneered in disgust, walking over and crouching to Optimus' height, rocking on his heels for a bit. With his index finger, he lifted up the older's chin so he could see into the Prime's broken spirit. "My, my, my, Prime. You sure aren't so superior now, hm?" His dark, complacently sadistic smirk never wavered upon his observations. Silvery white hair hung just above his glittering red eyes, content in his dastardly deceptive ideas. They were like untouched gems, far more brilliant than the sun, and almost hypnotizing to the eyes. "Where's your nobility, hm? Where's your almighty prowess?" With his nails, he dug cuts across the Prime's firm jawbone, watching Energon slowly curve around the contours of his face. Starscream let his fingers trail down, raking through the flesh as though it were butter. "Where's your pride now, Prime? Broken, like the rest of you." With a free hand, he gestured to the older wounds inflicted by someone much bigger. "I'll make sure you die a painstakingly slow death, Prime."

Optimus Prime (Tall 19 Year Old Calm Guy…: One second he felt the Seeker's arms beneath him, and the next he was falling. He felt a rib snap in two as something, most likely the younger's foot, connected with his side and there was only air again. The sound of his spine snapping in two hit his ears before the pain did, and then everything below his waist went numb. His lips parted in a silent cry as he fell to the ground and pure agony ripped through his body like fire burned a Kleenex. His vocalizer would not work even if he wanted it to, and he would curse Starscream out until the Decepticon died. He could, however, move his lips, and that he did. He mouthed the words Go frag yourself. Every faint rise and fall of his chest shot small tendrils of pain through his body. Bruises, black and purple in color and shaped like they had been inflicted by human hands, and long, deep lacerations covered his body, making it a mass of Energon-dripping flesh-covered metal. Everything hurt, at least from the waist up. A slow death? Now would be a good time to become a masochist...Or maybe not. Either way, he was about to be in deep pit. Where were the others when he needed them?

Starscream (Conniving 18 Year Old Boy): "Ah ah ah," he hummed softly, purring like a kitten. Looming over the once-great leader, he picked him up by the hair and slammed him back into the tree, using his free hand to torment the tattered flesh and metal by disrespecting it further, scoring deep claw marks in his flesh. Rocking on his the balls of his feet, he leaned an inch from the Prime. Starscream's voice was pure venom, amused and sadistic as he toyed with his victim. "I can assure you that I'll truly enjoy this privelledge of destroying you, Prime. Finally, the dark will outshine the light. With their precious leader gone, do you think you're comrades will be safe?" Cocking his head to the side, his voice took on a seductive purr, one that would chill anyone to the bone. "How 'bout the little yellow one? He is the youngest, hm? I bet he'll be fun to torture. I bet he'll put up much more of a fight than you did. He was quite a fighter last time." His lips curved upward in a knowing smile, his fingers digging into the relatively untouched flesh of Optimus' chest cavity, savoring the torment he was allowed to inflict upon the older boy. "My leader will sure get his use out of your scout. And all the others, I'm sure. But your little yellow one will surely be the source of his amusement." Knowing that this would strike a particular nerve, he spoke next into the Prime's ear, his breath hot on the tender cartilage. "Perhaps I'll have some fun of my own with him," he commented, his voice a deceptively sweet purr. Starscream left the interpretation of his words open for the Prime; it was better to see Optimus Prime's fear and anxiety grow by his own mind. Scoring large, deep gashes into Optimus' chest cavity, Starscream watched delightedly as the older boy's life blood gushed forth like a small river, bright and fluid as it made its way down his body. "You sure are a weak soul, Prime. And I'll make sure your pathetic life drains slowly, and your death? Painful." It was his own chilling promise; foreboding of something far darker than he was letting on.

Optimus Prime (Tall 19 Year Old Calm Guy…: His vision doubled, tripled and then quadrupled, his ears ringing as his hard drive rattled inside his skull. His teeth clenched against another silent cry as nails dug into his ripped flesh. He listened in silence as Starscream talked, not having much of a choice as his vocalizer didn't seem to be working. His comrades not safe without him? That was a joke. They didn't need him to be safe; they could look out for themselves and they had each other. And then, while toying with his skin and making Energon flow from his body freely, the Decepticon hit a nerve. A sensitive nerve. You could practically hear the snap. The half dead Prime threw himself at Starscream, tackling him to the ground. With great fury and renewed strength, he reared back, his dull blue eyes blazing, Energon flowing from his body, trickling from his mouth and splattering on the Decepticon, and released a blow that broke his jaw. As he threw the punch, his other arm shifted, taking the form of an Energon canon which he aimed directly at the center of Starscream's chest and fired. "You will not touch him!" he roared, firing again just to the right, his right, of the hole that was now in the Seeker's chest. "Slow and painful death? I'd rather offline myself than be killed by you!"

Starscream (Conniving 18 Year Old B: Like the thunderous take off of a rocket launch, Starscream let out a startled shriek of pain, one that made his name have meaning. An eruption of flesh, metal, and a blue-red mixture exploded from the gaping holes in his chest cavity, missing his heart by a fraction of a hair. Each impact of the cannon felt like he was being rammed into full force by a speeding, runaway freight train. Starscream's lungs flooded with the blue-red liquid, and he choked it out through his broken jaw with excruciating pain and discomfort. He knew that was a nerve to be exploited and abused, but he had assumed that his leader had left the Prime so weak that retaliation was easily controlled. Having mapped out Optimus' weakest points on his battered body, it took most of Starscream's focus and energy to lift his legs and slam them into the older boy's body. One connected with a bruised rib, the other connecting with the Prime's tailbone. There could be no room for error; no waste of movements. As his strength had not been depleted earlier, each impact felt like being strapped to a volcano as it erupted. On shaky legs, the Seeker stood up and snarled at the Prime with dangerously narrowed eyes, clenching his teeth even with a broken jaw. He couldn't stop the blue-red life blood from spilling from his chest cavity, and he could feel his fingers slip into the gaping wound. An inch more and it would have blasted a hole right through him, and Starscream could easily touch and feel the tattered and bloody flesh. It was an odd feeling, really, to feel your own fingers touching abused flesh within the wound. Choking again on the blue-red liquid, it was clear that Starscream would need extensive and intense medical care. He could die, truly, if he did not receive it soon. And thus, he should not linger far more than he needed to. "You-" His mouth was flooded by the liquid again, and Starscream was forced to hold back on gagging as he spat it out. Every articulation, every sound, every word, hurt. It was a wildfire of pain racing through his veins, one that he could not control, nor one could he stop. "-Can't st-stop my leader from t-touching your precious scout, Prime. Whether you like it or not, that scout can become property of my Lord. And you cannot correct everything that he does to him. Plus," his lips curled up into a mocking sneer, "I have a feeling he's much more experienced than you are." With a heavy, laboured shrug, the Seeker continued. "He'll give your scout so much to scream about." With weighted, intensely painful motions, the boy's form contorted and twisted into that of a Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor jetfighter, whose metal was contorted beyond belief. Starscream took off into the sky before he could be shot down, as he needed a medic. And quickly.

Optimus Prime (Tall 19 Year Old Calm Guy…: Blood and Energon splattered his face as pieces of flesh and metal flew by his head, a piece lodging in his ribcage. Pain tore through him like a savage, wild animal as Starscream's foot connected with his ribcage, shoving the piece of metal farther into his body in the process and his other foot connected with his tailbone, sending pain shooting up his spine. There was a sickening crack as he hit the same tree and slid to the ground. His vocalizer had stopped functioning again and the dull blue glow of his eyes seemed to dull more, receding quickly, and stopping just at the center of his eyes. Starscream's voice sounded distant, though he was merely across the clearing. Bumblebee was capable of keeping not only himself safe, but the others as well, and the other could help protect the yellow scout. He watched, with double vision, as the Seeker fled. Most likely for medical attention. The world seemed to begin to fade and his eyes closed. Every rise and fall of his bloodied chest sent tendrils of pain shooting through his upper body. His tailbone still seemed to feel things, though everything else seemed to be missing. He couldn't feel anything below his waist with the exception of his tailbone. His torso, however, felt like it had been ravaged by a savage, furious, wild beast. Energon quickly pooled beneath him. He had run out of blood halfway through the torture, which had happened before the Decepticon had brought him here.

Bumblebee (Mischievous 18 Year Old Boy): Having seen the fluctuations of life on the Medic's medical screen, the youth had immediately set out to find the source. Upon notification it was indeed his leader, he had made a thorough search for him; all efforts wasted. But now, upon arrival, he had no idea the extent of the damage, and was quite worried and scared. Not for his own life, of course, but for the frail one in front of him. "Optimus!" Calling out for his leader's recognition, the young blonde was beside the injured Prime in seconds. The normal exuberance had been blanched from the boy's face, his worry spilling through every pore as he stared at his leader. Upon examination, Bumblebee knew that Optimus would not be able to talk to him, and the damage to his flesh was surely killing him, if not the pain. "We have to get you to a medic." His voice was choked from fear and anxiety, his arms trying to lift Optimus into a more comfortable, stable position, without agitating the wounds further. It was difficult, seeing how most of his body had been covered in a myriad of such things. Only torture could be the cause, and it was not at all hard to imagine the culprit. Trying to stand his leader up, the blonde made sure to lean all of Optimus' weight on his slender frame, taking off all pressure from the abused flesh. Holding carefully onto one arm, his lips twitched into the beginnings of a small, weak smile; one meant to console the Prime. It failed, however, and faded like a ghostly image. "You'll be alright..." Despite trying to give more optimism to what could be his leader's final life line, it was surely a lost cause. Because, even the blonde knew that Optimus may, or may not, live long enough to see the Medic. And that boosted his anxiety tenfold. His brilliant azure eyes were clear and almost glassy, as melancholia was fighting to expel her rain drops, and it was so very hard to keep her in check. He didn't want to let his leader die. Not in his arms. Not when there is some way to help.

Optimus Prime (Tall 19 Year Old Calm Guy…: The Prime heard his name and his eyes cracked open. Bumblebee he tried to speak, but all that came out was a small keening. He could not focus on anything but the agonizing pain that wracked his body at every rise and fall of his chest and twitch of a muscle. As Bee tried to lift him into a better position, he did not move. Most bones in his body had been broken during his torturing, and those that had stayed intact were broken during the beating Starscream had dealt to him. Optimus was nothing more than dead weight when Bee lifted him to his feet and took his full weight. 'You'll be alright.' Hope that was futile. The only thing that had kept Optimus alive during his torture until now was the thought of Bumblebee and his smile. His brilliant smile, his loyalty to his leader and comrades, his gentle touch, his ever-cheerful personality, never-ending energy and his deep, sky blue eyes.

Bumblebee (Mischievous 18 Year Old Boy): Shifting Optimus into a piggy-back style position, refusing to let anything be acknowledged. Not the fact that Optimus could die. Not the fact he might not get to a medic on time. His mind was blank, save for his own self-given mission: Make his leader well and safe. "You'll be okay," he repeated, as though this was some sort of mantra. His voice was trying to hold onto the last threads of exuberance, but he was failing miserably at trying to retain it. Starting off at a brisk, but gentle speed, Bumblebee refuted the fact he might be too slow on foot. "Can you handle a car ride?" When looking over at Optimus, his face was a myriad of worry and fear, his sky-blue eyes still brilliant, but not as happy or exuberant. He didn't want to lose another comrade, nor did intend to lose anyone he was close too. "You're safe, Optimus..." Safe. But that did not always go hand in hand with someone's well being. And currently, Optimus Prime was dying. And Bumblebee knew there was some way to save him, far better than a medic's medicinal knowledge could. But... That knowledge was hidden from him.

Optimus Prime (Tall 19 Year Old Calm Guy…: Energon dripped from his wounds, nose and mouth and onto the scout's back, soaking into his clothing. A car ride? No. There was no point. Optimus knew his death was unavoidable now and it was drawing nearer with each passing second. The one thing he wanted, at this moment, was to die in Bumblebee's arms. He could stay for a while longer if he focused and ignored the pain as best he could, but he could not make himself move too much. That would only quicken his death, and he wanted to spend as much time with the blonde as he could. Safe...Yes. He was safe. No medic could help him, not even the All Spark could heal these wounds, and even if it did, it would not change the fact that he was going to die soon. He moved his head, which rested on Bee's shoulder, to press his cheek against Bee's in a weak attempt of affection.

Bumblebee (Mischievous 18 Year Old Boy): "Optimus..." His voice wavered, and a lone tear made its way down his face, salty and warm on his skin. Carefully, he let Optimus onto his feet, holding him up in full awareness he could not stand on his own. The tears that fell were subtle, and his diaphram did not heave with the effort. Sorrow and fear became a concoction upon his face, his eyes searching Optimus for any signs of health. If he had been in his original form, the door wings would have drooped in further expression of his sadness. He knew the inevitable, and knew that, by the time he reached their medic, Optimus would be dead. Bumblebee supported all of Optimus' frame on his own, smaller one, carefully avoiding the wounds. He couldn't even attempt to smile, as he was not at all happy. "You'll be okay, Optimus..." He still wanted to make Optimus optimistic, even if it was just for a few minutes. He didn't want to see him in pain.

Optimus Prime (Tall 19 Year Old Calm Guy…: His eyes glimmered dully as he raised his hands to brush the scout's tears with a small, sad smile. "You're strong and loyal," he whispered, his voice hoarse from his vocalizer not working in the last few days because of the torture, "One of the best 'Bots I ever knew. I know you'll be safe in the hands of the others." He leaned his head down to press his forehead against the blonde's and gazed into his eyes. "The only regret I have is leaving you. Thank you for always being there for me. Please, don't be sad, Bumblebee. I'm at peace now." Closing the small distance between them, he placed a small, chaste kiss on Bee's soft lips, leaving a small smear of Energon and smiled as he pulled away. "I love you," were the last words Optimus spoke as his arms wrapped tightly around Bumblebee in one last hug, his head coming to rest on his beloved's shoulder. A lone, clear tear escaped his eye as his Spark pulsed once more and his body went limp. Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, was dead.

Bumblebee (Mischievous 18 Year Old Boy): Bumblebee let the tears flow freely now that no one could see him, though he still refused to make a sound. After all those centuries... The revered leader... His leader... No, that wasn't right. He was his comrade. "I love you"... Shutting his eyes, the blonde just dropped to the grass, cradling Optimus' body like he was just some frightened child in a lightning storm. Bumblebee refused to make a sound as he cried, due to some pride, but let the tears flow unrestrained down the contours of his face. No... No, no, no... He wanted desperately to tell himself that Optimus would open his eyes and give him some sort of smile, some inkling that he was alive. With a shaky breath, he inhaled softly in an attempt to calm himself, and he wiped away the tears irritably; his glassy sky-blue eyes were hot from the salty tears, and they shut tight, almost as though he could shut out reality. Just for a moment. "Don't be sad..." That was no command, no order, but nonetheless, he still wanted to abide it. But, even in the deepest recesses of his soul, he could not find happiness in the fact that Optimus, his comrade, was dead.

* * *

><p>Another li'l role play that my friends and I did. X3 Ain't it just so bitter-sweet?<p> 


End file.
